


Lodging

by wintercreek



Series: Singing the Journey 'Verse Moments. [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-21
Updated: 2011-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-24 20:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintercreek/pseuds/wintercreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A late night in the future of the <em>Singing the Journey</em> 'verse, November 2025.</p><p><em>"I don't know </em>why<em> we thought it was a good idea to move into this house </em>now<em> with a three-year-old and a new baby."</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Lodging

**Author's Note:**

> Timestamp ficlet for the [Singing the Journey](http://archiveofourown.org/series/11587) 'verse. Takes place in November 2025, eight years after the end of _Singing the Journey._
> 
> With thanks to [Les](http://moreorlesme.tumblr.com/), [fountnofthought](http://fountnofthought.livejournal.com/), and [RDM](http://rdm-ation.tumblr.com/) for giving the draft a read-over and making suggestions. Any remaining infelicities or awkwardnesses are entirely my responsibility.

"I don't know _why_ we thought it was a good idea to move into this house _now_ with a three-year-old and a new baby. Oh, wait," Kurt hisses. "I do know. _You_ thought it was a good idea. _You_ didn't want to pay one last month of rent on our old place. So now here we are with piles of boxes, a house in need of repairs, and two tiny children. One underfoot and one two weeks old!"

Blaine has no idea what to say. Kurt's right: it was Blaine's idea to move early, to save the money they would have spent on rent and try to get them settled sooner. He'd thought that establishing Gabriel's routine in the house that they would actually be living in would be easier than getting him used to their apartment and then having to move him.

Gabe is a very different baby from Cora. He barely sleeps, which means both Blaine and Kurt's nerves are worn raw even without the added stress of moving.

"Hey, that's not fair," he tries, wanting Kurt to acknowledge his part in their decisions.

Kurt whirls around from the sink where he's rinsing their dinner dishes. "You're right, it's not fair. It's not fair that I'm making stupid mistakes at work because I'm so tired, and it's not fair that we almost can't cook in this kitchen because most of our things aren't unpacked yet, and _it's not fair_ that I can't yell at you the way I want to because I'm afraid of waking the baby and losing this precious half hour of quality time he's graced us with," he snaps, pulling the bottom rack of the dishwasher out angrily.

The dishwasher lurches forward, tipping out of its place under the counter.

Blaine crosses the kitchen in two strides, hands landing alongside Kurt's and pushing the dishwasher back into place. When it's upright and stable again, they exchange wide-eyed looks.

"It's also not fair that our dishwasher apparently isn't bolted in properly," Blaine says quietly.

"Yeah, but don't worry. It's not like we have a small child who might pull on it and smash herself. It's definitely not a hazard," Kurt answers, voice dry. He holds eye contact with Blaine for a moment longer before he dissolves into giggles.

Blaine slumps against the counter, snickering as quietly as he can manage. They sound borderline hysterical, he's sure, but it's a relief to be laughing with Kurt. Blaine slides down the cabinet door, bumping his spine briefly on the handle, and sits on the floor. Kurt folds himself gracefully into a kneeling position and scoots over to sit next to Blaine.

"Hi," he says. "I'm sorry about what I said before. I— This house needs some work, and I'm frustrated about a lot of things, but we made these choices together. I shouldn't take it out on you."

"The sleep deprivation doesn't help," Blaine points out. "I'm sorry, too. I haven't been very nice to you, lately, and I _did_ insist on moving right away. In retrospect, it might have been worth spending the extra rent money to have an easier transition."

Kurt shrugs. "It's too late now. And we didn't know Gabe would be like this, or that he'd be born two weeks early."

Blaine takes Kurt's hand. "There's a lot we couldn't know. At first I was going to offer to move here before you and Cora, and do a bunch of the work myself, but then Gabe came along and...." he trails off.

"I'd have followed you," Kurt tells him. "After all, without me how would you have known that the dishwasher was a sleeper agent waiting to take us all out?"

Blaine starts laughing again, which sets Kurt off, and they're still sitting there, chuckling on their kitchen floor, when Cora comes out and asks them what they're doing.

He hopes she didn't hear them fighting, knows it's probably their laughter that drew her out. Blaine opens his mouth to say something; he's not sure what. But Kurt beats him to it.

"We're getting to know our house, sweetie," he says.

"Oh." Cora considers this.

Blaine gets to his feet and scoops her up. "Come on, back to bed with you. You can hang out in the kitchen tomorrow," he promises. After, he thinks, they've found someone to fasten the dishwasher properly in place. As he leaves the room, he sees Kurt tugging surreptitiously at the side of the oven, checking for other hidden dangers. It's good, he knows, that they're doing this together.


End file.
